


Lonely

by riottkick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Injury Recovery, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Her knee is hurting, but her heart is hurting more.





	Lonely

Sitting on her couch alone, Ruby turned on the Television just in time for Monday Night Raw. It had been two weeks since her knee injury, and she just wished Liv could be there.

”Don't worry, I'll come see you on our days off,”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

She hadn't seen her since then, but Ruby didn't blame Liv. She had family, Sarah, other things to attend to.

Ruby was just lonely, and she couldn't wait to heal up.

Coming out of her thoughts, Ruby smiled when she saw Sarah and Liv on her screen. They looked happy, really happy. Of course she was happy for them, she just wish she was with them in that moment.

After Raw, Ruby waited by the phone for Liv to text her. Waited for her girlfriend to text her the usual “I love you and I'm gonna see you in a few days”. That text never came.

Instead, she got ”We won for you, baby. I miss you so much.” 

Giving a small sigh, she texted back with, “I miss you too.”


End file.
